In the initial developing stage of touch display, a touch display panel is formed by the lamination of a touch panel and a display panel. The touch panel and display panel need to be manufactured separately, which results in high cost, large thickness, and low production efficiency.
With the development of self-capacitive touch display technology, the common electrode of array substrate in a display panel may be also used as a touch-control sensing electrode to perform touch-control and display-control in a time-sharing mode through time-sharing driving. Thus, through integrating the touch-control sensing electrode in the display panel directly, fabrication cost is greatly reduced, production efficiency is improved, and thickness of the panel is reduced.
In a case that the common electrode doubles as the touch-control sensing electrode, the common electrode layer needs to be partitioned into a plurality of common electrode blocks. Meanwhile, to achieve the time-sharing control of touch and display, a separate wire is needed for each common electrode block to provide signals. Through the wire, a touch-control sensing signal is provided for the corresponding common electrode block in the touch-control period, and a display-driving voltage is provided for the corresponding common electrode block in the display period.
For a conventional self-capacitive touch display panel, it is generally required to deposit a separate metal layer, and wires for the touch-control unit are fabricated throughout the metal layer, which results in a complex fabrication process for the self-capacitive touch display panel at a high cost. Furthermore, the thickness of the panel is increased due to the separate wiring layer.